


[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(上)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 哨向paro，含狮心要素，第一人称凛月视角。是HE(大写粗体非常之重要#)。





	[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(上)

边境无垠的白色雪在线响起一声难听的尖嚎，一团类似人体的血肉被强大的后座力从针叶树丛里轰了出来，从密密麻麻的枪洞里溢洒出来的污血犹在纷飞，一名年轻的哨兵已经跟着甩动双肩上铁锈暗色的斗篷，跃出狩猎的林场时露出一口类似犬科动物的獠牙狂傲地笑。  
哨兵从腰后甩出一把泛着金属光泽的短机枪，先一步踏响初雪降下后留落的静谧，豪迈地大张着腿等在猎物的预定落点，后仰着腰以一双耀眼的金瞳对准靶心:  
"让本大爷送你上西天吧!怪物们!......笨蛋!阿多尼斯你挡到本大爷的弹道啦!"  
少年的枪口在看见同伴跟着飞出树林时抖了下便错失最佳的瞄准时机。眼睁睁看着自己的猎物被另一名哨兵在空中猛踢一脚后往地上撞成一摊肉饼，于是气呼呼地晃着那把几公斤重的大型枪械咆哮。  
"不可以浪费子弹，大神。"那名体格健壮一些的年轻男人完成猎杀后同样轻巧地落在雪地上，用反差极大的冷静语调安抚自己炸毛的同伴:"而且，前辈们已经被落在后面了。”  
“切，那群没用的老东西。”大神晃牙在阿多尼斯降下地面时躲了下溅起的雪花，随即精神奕奕地继续向后方的森林深处吼道: "快点滚出来吸血鬼浑蛋!猎物都要跑光啦!"  
…  
"嗯?汝有听见什么声响吗?熏君。"伫立在斑驳树影下的高佻男人突然抬起漆黑军帽的帽沿，露出底下唯美而男女莫辨的面貌。  
曦光稀稀落落地洒在两人一身黑的军装大衣上，一路渲染到脚边历战后的残骸和血污之间。  
另一名青年正站在一边百无聊赖地转着指尖的军帽，他拨弄了下自己颓长的金色浏海无趣地拉长了尾音: "不~知道。"  
何止是听到啊，那只狂犬的吠声都顺着链结轰炸我的精神图景了好吗?  
向导不高兴地转动着僵硬的脖颈，然后跟着身边的黑发哨兵蹲了下来，一起盯着埋在土里的死人头颅，他注视着那双流出浊液的枯黄眼窝，越看越觉得反胃于是往后跌坐下来: "不是我好事啊，朔间，这东西到底有什么好看的?大好的初春季节不是应该去勾搭漂亮的女孩子吗?为什么我会在这种鸟不生蛋的荒凉地方!"  
"人类是很容易被诱惑的，当他们站在地狱一般的绝望深渊之前，要是眼前出现了能从那里逃脱的蜘蛛丝，就必定会紧抓不放。"  
"蛤?"向导抬起了头，困惑地望着正对一堆尸骨喃喃自语的哨兵。  
"然后，被抓住的蛛丝就像永远无法逃脱的陷阱，渐渐地将唯一的退路也自我了断，所谓的陷入思想漩涡就是那么一回事了吧。"  
"你没烧坏脑袋吧?朔间?"向导忍不住伸出手在哨兵的面前虚晃了两下，他曾经给对方作过一次精神疏导，但发现根本是徒劳-朔间零的精神图景就像一间没有开灯的房间，周身被漆黑与寂静包围，彷佛吞噬了一切，也哪里都不存在。  
现在，置身在三维空间的向导却感觉即将被那股渗透而出的黑暗吞噬。  
"人类真的是美妙的生物呢，汝追求永生是为了什么呢?"朔间零把手套摘了下来，往前趋近一些用自己没有温度的指尖触碰着丧尸被划破的丑陋皮肤: "熏君，汝过来看看这个。"  
羽风熏打了个寒颤，有些不甘愿地挪动脚步跟着凑上前去: "这是什么?手术刀的痕迹?"  
"汝把里面的东西拿出来看看。”  
“什么?"向导发出尖锐的哀声，完全无法理解为何要把自己的手伸进这团血肉模糊散发出恶臭看起来就很恶心的脑袋里: "你不会自己弄吗干嘛让我做!我才不干呢!"  
"汝的向导能力不就是完全记忆吗?完整的参与搜查过程是必须的。"  
"留下那种腐烂的气味会让女孩子讨厌的啊!我绝对不......不等等不要抓着我!啊啊!放开放开啊-”  
…  
年轻哨兵停下砍刀攻击的动作，从倒下的丧尸后面看见了慢吞吞从桦木树林里走出来的两人: "羽风前辈，你怎么了?"  
"不要问我!我后悔从军!生理男哨兵都是一群沙文主义的猪！”向导悲愤地大吼着，一面把发誓再也不要使用的皮手套扔在雪地里发泄似地补上两脚。  
这时一只精壮的狼犬飞奔而来，把倒霉向导的背当作跳板窜跳到后面的哨兵身上，然而后者的反应速度更快，几乎是头也不抬地便举起空着的那只手借力把犬型精神体抡到了一边自个儿玩去。  
“浑蛋吸血鬼你动作太慢了!是老到走不动了吗!猎物都差不多让我和阿多尼斯清扫完了啊!” 大神晃牙喀拉喀拉地举着机枪像他的精神体一样冲到朔间零身边，转圈的模样倒不像是在抱怨，反而像是只讨摸头的小狗。  
于是哨兵前辈很自然地伸出手来，一边把手里正在观察的东西拿到逐渐清晰的阳光下照一边摸了摸对方的头敷衍道:  
“好乖好乖~不愧是吾辈可爱的猎犬呢，回到塔里会赏肉骨头给汝的~”  
“这不是废话吗!本大爷可是最强的哨兵……不对谁是你老头子养的狗啊混蛋!”  
朔间零看着精神的后辈呼呼地笑了几声，一面游刃有余地单手挡掉那只劣犬所有的攻击，倒有些感慨如果亲爱的弟弟也能这样亲近自己就好了。  
“朔间前辈，还有一小波的丧尸没有处理。” 松松地拉着暴走不断的同伴的后领，队上另一名年轻的哨兵阿多尼斯像是习以为常，目不斜视地用平稳的语调报告道。  
朔间零温和的笑一直挂在嘴边，太阳渐渐翻出鱼肚白，他抬手遮了一下手中的金属物体便闪烁着冷冽的光: “放走它们吧。” 那一小群没有被哨兵清洗掉的非人类逐渐淡出视野，遵守着无形而异常的秩序朝某个特定方向被吸引过去，踩着同伴们倒在雪漥里被砍得七零八落的血块，偶而被绊倒也摇晃着随时都像要拧断的脑袋爬起来，眼神空洞地继续迈进。  
丧尸没有所谓的寿命，它们就像是拥有长生不老的能力，苟且而没有情绪地徘徊在世上。  
这一点，和长生的吸血鬼是雷同的。  
“来玩个钓鱼的游戏吧。” 吸血鬼鲜艳的红瞳盈满危险的气息而闪动了下，被举在额边的微型摄像头完整收映。  
“所以说，到底是有什么毛病的人才会在尸体的脑袋里装这种东西啊?有那种闲时间干嘛不去搭讪女孩子?” 向导终于梳理好自己受创的精神系统，好好地正视起哨兵手里，这个刚透过自己的手从那软糊糊的血肉里挖出来的硬物。  
四个中央塔的觉醒者开始或近或远地研究起队长手中的这台精密器械。  
“呜……上面是不是写了什么?”稍微心细一些的向导从折射的光里看出表面凹凸不平，歪着头在摄影孔的底端发现一小串英文字: “IMMORTAL?”  
“蛤?那是什么奇怪的东西?”  
“大神君，你塔里的一般课程是不是都跷掉了?”  
犬系哨兵和向导在一旁贫嘴起来，朔间零饶有兴致地听着两人玩笑似地打闹，一边却若有所思起来，他盯着面前的阿多尼斯安静而好奇地摆弄着这枚拇指大小的摄像机，一面在脑海里搜寻究竟自己在哪里见过这串书写体-  
好像是老家?似乎是在族人生活地区的那一带?有一间老旧的研究机构……  
吸血鬼的瞳孔缩了缩，正好正对着那圈黑幽幽的镜头，他和它对视，这时角落的一盏红光闪烁。  
当意识到这部机械还在狡猾的运作时，UNDEAD队长第一件想到的事情是先把战斗能力最弱的向导推开。  
羽风熏被他推了个踉跄差点头朝下整个人栽进雪堆里，还没来得及抱怨就感觉自己和哨兵的精神链结被一股强大的外力断开，接着静默的黑夜倏地就降临在这片刚刚还沐浴在晨曦的雪场上。  
剩下的两名年轻哨兵被突如其来的变化惊地发挥爆发力跳出了几丈远，瞬间如朔间零所设想的拉开了距离。大神晃牙背着自己那把晃眼的大型兵器摔在了雪地上大吼: “浑蛋吸血鬼!你突然间干嘛-”  
然而他口里的浑蛋，在那片哨兵自身构筑的屏障被阳光驱散后消失了踪影，被一群突然就从掩藏处的白雪里爆出的尸体们埋没。  
五感最为敏锐的哨兵们刚刚的注意力还放在猝不及防就撤退的第一波丧尸上，下一秒掉在残雪中的摄像头就静静地记录着这一切，却彷佛镜头后方的窥视者正失控而狂妄的嘲笑着过于松懈的人类们。  
三人眼睁睁地看着那团非人的怪物中央洒出一串灼烫的鲜血。  
※  
清晨五点才爬上床的我，不晓得出于什么原因在两个小时后就被迫睁开了眼睛。  
头好痛，我困扰的缩进被窝，却无法挡住几面墙之外那一串由远而近的脚步声，明明不是身强体壮、五感发达的哨兵，但那串声音就像踩在心口上似地，每动一下就要在我的精神图景里掀起一圈涟漪。  
今天早上要去knights的执勤室，迟到会被阿濑训话……我试图告诉自己不要去理会那个人的一切…….要让小~么给我泡上次好喝的红茶，记得带两个枕头一个分给总是趴在地上开会的国王，还有-  
摇摇晃晃的，那个浑蛋是不会走路了吗!  
我愤怒地抱着暖烘烘的被子从床上坐起来，西洋剑放在值勤室的柜子里，否则我很乐意拿着它一起冲出去杀死那个连宿舍走廊到门口不到几公尺的路都走不好的家伙。  
内心的冲动催使我离开黑暗安全的卧房，不爽地直接拍开了门-  
那个长得很像哥哥的陌生人就站在我们的门口，停下了鼓捣门锁的动作吃惊地望着突然打开大门的我。  
这只臭虫住在对门，也是为什么我迫切地想搬家的原因。  
“你的手废了吗!”我尽量掩饰着声音里的虚弱凶狠地朝这东西吼道，把手里的枕头砸在他一脸温婉虚伪的表情上: "吵死人了!要不要我帮你开门顺便夹掉你的脑袋-”  
沾着被窝里安逸气味的枕头无声地滑到地上，我楞了一下，有些反应不及地盯着这人敞开的衣领-  
胸前的绷带一路延伸到右臂，腹部边缘的地方甚至还有一星星腥红的残迹。他就这样微微歪着头站在那里，即使衣着凌乱，却依旧有股令人瞻仰、又难以触及的气息。  
我有点乱了阵脚，为了保护自己而包裹起来的恶意僵在了脸上，只能先急促地吸一口突然就充斥着浓郁血味的空气。好在下一秒这烦人的东西便袭击向我的腰，撞得我不得不往家里玄关倒退一步。  
"喔咿喔咿~是吾辈最爱的弟弟啊!吾辈还以为再也见不到可爱的凛月了呜喔喔......”  
“放开我恶心的家伙!我要报警了啊!" 我扶着门框才能避免被这笨蛋压倒在地，屈着膝盖在他腹部犹疑了下最后踩向这变态的脚: "你想被捅成蜂窝吗!"  
我释放出向导的精神丝，在空中无形地聚缩成一把把尖锐的刺指向了贴在腰上的这颗脑袋，我不相信这名曾坐于塔内顶端的首席哨兵会感觉不到精神攻击，但这可恨的东西像块橡皮糖不肯撒手，简直不要脸，像是笃定我不敢下狠手一样。  
我额上的青筋微突，笼罩而下的精神恶意却堪堪停在我放在他脑袋的手背上。  
我把手指插进那头鬈曲的黑发里，在猛然察觉到一股不对劲的燥热后奋力地往后扯，拼命想拉开我们之间的距离。  
绝对要杀了这家伙!我往死里挣动着，却感觉到交错的皮肤间温度越来越高，只能仰着脖颈倒抽着顺气。  
然后一道鼻血就顺着鼻腔，流荡在我的唇上。  
从青春期开始，我就觉得塔里的检测系统一定出了什么问题，大概是因为体质的原因，我和超过一半的哨兵都能达到百分之五十以上的契合度，然而都无一幸免的停在百分之八十，鸣君七十、小朱七十五、阿濑八十，就连青梅竹马真绪都止步于八十。  
在我已经不抱希望、懒得去倚靠谁而感到无所谓的时候，哨兵向导塔却跟我说我和这浑蛋的契合度是百分之百，连王和阿濑都只有惊人的九十七，一百已经是神话的等级。  
见鬼了，我能说服小英砸烂那台不靠谱的机器吗?  
塔给出的理由是手足间的血缘关系本来就会让精神契合度提高，但这在我们两个身上根本不成理由-  
他不是我的哥哥。  
永远不再是。  
这个人就只是个，长得很像是哥哥的陌生人而已。  
我摀着流血的鼻子发出气急的吼声推开他，哨兵却先一步放开了手，他把手伸向我的脸，我立刻撇头闪避，但臭虫的速度更快又更狠，他直接用冰凉而修长的手指撬开我的嘴往里头塞东西。  
我把他探进嘴里的手咬出了血，然后混合着那难喝的、我一点也不想夺食的血液舔到了一板硬糖。  
是抑制剂。  
犹豫了下还是没有把那口血沫吐掉，我左右擦抹着渐渐止血的鼻子在墙边的阴影里别开头一面喘息，越急却越停不了被强迫牵起的心跳，我便恨恨地用眼神剜着那名哨兵。  
曾经是兄长的那个人叹了口气，他迎着我充满杀意的眼神靠了回来，把受重伤而发着高热的额头抵在我的肩膀上。  
总是一脸悲伤的样子，好像这样就能弥补他曾经违背过的约定一样。  
我把自己的精神丝刺入那片什么都没有的空洞黑暗中: " 你到底是谁?"  
"既不是凛月的哥哥，擅自把这片精神图景毁坏殆尽的你，究竟为了什么?"  
我说完了想说的话便把精神丝收拢回来，推开眼前的陌生人，径自摀着脸上交融的血迹离开。  
※  
外头接近午时的阳光正好，但这对我来说并不是个好兆头。我撑着发晕的脑袋小心翼翼地走在宿舍楼之间，像饼干盒子的方正建筑间是一块又一块被设计成各种动物图案的大型草皮，只有零散的树荫能提供杯水车薪的遮蔽。  
角鸮一直在我头顶上的天空伸展着羽翼徘徊，努力给快晒成干的我一点保护。但我害怕这孩子会晒伤，还是招了招手，让这只精神体拍拍翅膀停回肩上。  
牠咕了一声，耸了耸脖颈闭上眼睛开始打盹。  
我暂且躲在一棵茂盛的榕树下跟着休息，快要能睡下时却被熟悉的蹦跳声吵醒-  
“我就想着刚刚抬头看到角鸮在飞，凛月应该就在附近呢~"我们的王突然出现在了面前，像是乘坐着幽浮空降而下似地，拉着身后板着一张臭脸的哨兵伴侣离开了石板步道，踩着新鲜的草皮朝我走近: "呜~啾啊凛月!"  
"还在这里偷懒啊。"阿濑不像王，用嘲讽代替了招呼。  
"早上好啊~王还有坏脾气的阿濑~"我打了个冗长而恹恹的哈欠，勉强撑起精神:"你们两个要去干嘛呢?"  
"领证!"国王比冲上来想摀住他嘴的阿濑抢先了一步，开心地举起了手臂。  
"诶~阿濑终于突破羞耻心了啊?太好了可喜可贺、可喜可贺~"我真心高兴地笑着瞇起了眼睛: "那你们结合了吗?精神上的我早就知道了，是问肉体方面~"  
"喂!"  
"啊啊!有啊~凛月想看吗?昨天晚上濑名才留的标记~"  
国王一脸无害地松开了军服的第一颗扣子，背过身去一边撩起颈侧的长发就要给我看后颈上的咬痕。  
我抱着膝盖坐在原地呼呼地笑了两声，看着下一秒国王大人就被阿濑赏了一头爆栗。  
"濑名干嘛打人!家暴!""你是笨蛋吗!还有熊君不准挖坑给国王跳!"  
被满脸羞红的阿濑指着鼻子骂道，我一点也不害怕地咧了咧一对尖利的虎牙。  
羡慕吗?我浮起这样的念头，彷佛精神图景里有一朵灰扑扑的云缓缓飘过。  
不，我轻声地回答自己，因为知道这两个人经历过了什么才走到这一步，因为一直做一个冷眼的旁观者，更能尝到其中毫无情感掩饰的痛苦。  
太痛了，我想起小时候养的那只黑猫，还有把牠从被丢弃的水沟边捡回来的兄长的身影。  
让心被一个人囚禁着，太疼了。  
我情愿自己变得更强大、更无所谓一些，这样就不用让心被囚着的兄长受伤了。  
但是我，却在这两个人说着再见的时候动起自己不堪一击的躯体。  
"呜哇!" 国王被我猝不及防地抱着扑倒在草地上，顺带连拉着他的阿濑也充当了肉垫。  
"睡间你吃错药了吗!还是忘记吃啊!" 狼狈地从最底下爬出来的阿濑嘴毒技能大开，一面拍着深蓝色军服上的草屑一面训斥。  
"嘘!"坐起身的国王对哨兵发出驱赶动物的嘶声制止了他，接着把手肘压在后方，连带承受我的重量撑起瘦削的胸膛。  
他垂着眼帘盯着埋在他肚子上的我看了好一会儿，然后才歪了歪头，小心地探出自己的精神丝戳了戳: "凛月怎么啦?身体不舒服嘛~"  
我摇了摇头，同样无形中挥开向导的试探。  
"那是失恋了?" 他笑的时候肚皮跟着震动起来，而且国王身上有股淡淡的烟硝味，却不刺鼻，反而给人一种暖和、晕呼呼的安全感。  
我忍不住楞了下，挑起眼皮瞅了瞅他: "......才不是。"  
"那综合以上的情报，"国王击了下掌，那是他作曲出现灵感时的习惯动作: "就是喜欢的人受伤啦?"  
"......”我无语了，忘了国王也是精神刺探能力强悍的向导，他一定早就窥探了我的内心。  
但这是什么荒诞的结论，我不喜欢那个人，不然就是喜欢到都能杀死对方。  
"凛月，" 橘发的王收回他的精神丝，一边摸了摸停栖在草地上的角鸮的头: "向导虽然可以察觉人心的想法，但也不是万能的。"  
他瞄了一眼站在阳光下面，不耐烦地用手遮着眼睛的阿濑，回头露出疲倦但很满足的笑容: "哨兵就是我们的梦想，是我们的指标，愿意倾听或吐白的话，就能完成很多一个人办不到的事情。"  
他把额头抵在我参差的浏海上蹭了蹭，传来人体独有的温热并清晰地问道:"你有看过零的精神图景吗?就算那里头只有伸手不见五指的黑暗，你想过它为什么存在吗?”  
※  
单身向导的宿舍被设计成一片在草浪里扬起的风帆，我带着角鸮在弯曲的水泥墙外绕了一圈，最后停在一扇半掩的海蓝色窗户下，让角鸮飞上去敲了几下当作门铃，然后开始爬起旁边的百年榕树。  
树上是好地方，四周有浓密的绿荫隔绝外界又阴凉，不过等了几秒钟我就舒适地快打起瞌睡。  
最靠近的那扇窗被推开了，兄长队上的那名向导顶着一张雀跃的脸，但在看到我之后便垮了下来，毫不掩饰自己的失望。  
我啧了一声，亮着一口可以咬破对方血管的利牙坏笑道: "早上好~虽然我跟你一样不情愿看到对方，但还请你不要反抗乖乖配合哟~"  
"诶......我还以为是哪个害羞的小妖精来找我幽会，结果是朔间的弟弟啊......”这名轻浮的金发男伤感地伸出手想摸摸角鸮漂亮的白羽寻求安慰，却被我一个警示扑了个空。  
他忿忿不平地看着飞回我肩膀上的精神体，在窗沿无趣地单手撑起了脸颊: "所以呢，有何贵干啊，弟弟君~"  
不太满意他的称呼，我便咧嘴笑得更盛，人畜无害地歪了歪头: "我想要看看之前UNDEAD的任务纪录呢~羽风「哥哥」~"  
似乎被我突然转换的态度吓了一跳，金发向导飞快地转过视线来瞪着我:"蛤?你是说雪际在线的那次吗?给你看也不是不行但是-”  
他突然像是感知到了什么而站直身体，一下子反射性地摀住了头退离窗边: "喂!等一下啊!那么粗鲁是干嘛干嘛......啊-你们朔间家的人怎么都不听别人说话啊!"  
在我释放出大量精神力时角鸮便冲破树冠窜至天际，我把触手深入那片充满海浪与静谧的波涛声的精神图景里，焦躁而奋力地，像是想找出树下埋藏的宝物的孩子似那样地挖取。  
撤回精神丝时我差点摔下了树，猛然涌入的大量记忆让脑袋快要涨破似地疼，我把身侧的树皮抠出深深的五指洞，拚了命地缓过那阵恶心感才能重新聚焦回那片海蓝色的窗。  
屋内的向导也不好受，他蹲在那里扶着自己的头好一会儿，接着抬起那双朦胧的褐色眼瞳用看着神经病的眼神瞪着我: "乱来也要有个限度的好嘛快疼死人了!如果留下了后遗症该怎么办?没有女孩子会想嫁一个傻瓜啊!"  
"真不好意思，" 我喘着气，即使喉咙里几乎挤不出多余的声音仍勉强回呛:"我不像你有这么无聊的嗜好......”  
"啊啊真是疯子，我明天就要去递辞呈然后游山玩水去!"  
"......” 我无视对方的抱怨蹲坐在树枒上遮住耳朵，像是翻书一样使劲地加速浏览着刚获取的信息，那些血腥而萧条的景色疯狂地刷动，每一下都像背景里的雪渣子一样扎得脑仁生疼。  
"那浑蛋的项链呢?"我睁开眼睛从精神图景里返还回来，缩着瞳孔向向导询问: "十字架项链。"  
"嗯?"后者楞了下，似乎花了一点时间才明白我问的是什么，略显吃惊地反问: "不见了吗?"  
得到这样的回答，我皱紧眉心，下意识咬破下唇出了点血。  
荒没的老家、一串似曾相识的英文字、被毫不留情造成的伤......  
你们利用、榨干他还不够，现在连他的信仰也要夺走吗?  
贪婪愚蠢的人类。  
我返身就要跳下这棵参天大树，窗下的向导却重新叫住了我。  
"弟弟君，你有看过朔间的精神体吗?" 他犹豫了下，像是不确定这么组织语言是否恰当，最后还是无可奈何地开口: "好歹是队上的向导，我也尝试过帮你哥哥做过几次精神疏导但是都无疾而终。”  
“也想过从精神体下手，但是......"他压低了尖削的下巴，意有所指地眨了眨眼睛: "再不进行梳理的话，他迟早有一天会垮掉，我就是好心想告诉你一声，毕竟朔间那么疼你。"  
我像只匍匐在树梢上随时可能往下坠落的黑猫，用圆睁的眼睛和这名好事而内心像海浪般柔软的向导四目相对。腹部仍旧恶心地反胃，我率先别开了视线-  
“谁知道呢。"  
最终，像是宣泄着怎么样都无法倾吐的感情，我蹬起的军靴擦过树皮洒落一串腐朽的气味。  
※  
"凛......凛月......凛月前辈!”  
我从思考中抽回神来，有些茫然地对着快贴到鼻尖上的后辈瞇起眼睛。  
“前辈睡着了吗?” 只见我们的老小用惊奇地眼神望着我。  
“小鬼，”站在桌边的阿濑替我发话了，他眼皮都不抬一下地用不屑的语气训斥: “你有见过人像孔雀鱼一样张着眼皮睡觉的吗?” 说罢便毫不留情地把厚厚一迭里一半的资料丢了过来: “有时间发呆不如先熟悉工作内容。”  
“嘛嘛~一有任务泉就精神满满呢~” 一旁的小鸣一开口也被扔了满头的报告。  
小朱听话地在我对面的位置上坐了下来，但显然身后的噪音让他难以专心: “那个……不用让leader也一起参与meeting吗?”  
国王正趴在桌边的纸堆里，一面踢晃着脚一面喃喃自语，时不时还会大喊着 “inspiration!” 飞快地在越来越满的五线谱上涂抹。  
那模样怎么看怎么诡异，却是我们骑士接到任务时再普通不过的日常。  
“不用理那个笨蛋。”阿濑淡淡地答道，一面用神奇的默契反手接住国王大概是兴致到了便砸到桌上来的纸团，有条不紊地摊平后扫读起来: “让那家伙安静一阵，他正在分析战况。”  
我不着痕迹地笑了笑，把下巴抵在桌上从小朱那边扒拉一部分的照片过来看。我的阅读速度很快，那些残破的景象残酷地在精神图景里掠过，猝不及防地，滑着纸张的左手食指尖煞了车，吸血鬼利齿在看见照片里某间建筑物的招牌后颤了颤，却没有发出声音。  
“这次是营救人质的program!” 小朱开始报告这次任务的大略情况: “有三十位普通民众被突然闯入市区的丧尸们围困在一栋废弃大楼内，我们的任务就是要安全的带他们脱身!”  
“非常符合Knights的manner呢!前辈!” 老小不愧是年轻人，他兴奋地赞叹道，脚边拼命摇着尾巴的小骑士犬却被不耐烦的银灰色森林猫一掌拍到了地上。  
“犬型精神体真有活力呢~不过队上的前辈们都是猫科，小司司没有同龄的伙伴很寂寞吧?” 小鸣在桌边优雅地托起下巴，身后跳出一只色彩斑斓的纤瘦猎豹把小狗从猫爪下救了出来。  
“你眼睛没瞎吧，熊君的鸮在吊灯那边飞来飞去的没看见吗?” 阿濑把我的精神体形容的像是苍蝇一样，我正想出口反驳其实我的精神体也是猫科的，他倒已经把方才正在鼓捣的美术纸推到了我鼻子底下。  
我注视着上头整齐而精细的现场平面和丧尸分布图，然后抬起软趴趴的身体望着这位冲着我露出笑意的哨兵。  
“交给你啦，军师~” 他尾音难得痞气地微挑，阿濑长得真的很好看，是耐看的、让人觉得舒适的五官，尤其在和适合的向导结合之后，灵魂里那股被压抑的张狂便不再内敛，自信外露的让人觉得帅气。  
我心头微动，拿过国王扔在桌下的签字笔开始工作，狮子尾巴代表国王、猫咪头是阿濑……我掌握着一盘上好的棋局，把子安排在适当的位置上。  
鸣君和老小认真地看着一面发出惊奇的呼声，阿濑则是在看清我的目的后挑了挑那对勾着诱人弧形的眉。  
“怎么了?” 我倾斜着头，挑臖似地扬起眼角盯着他发出呼呼地笑声: “不喜欢和国王分开吗?”  
王听到自己的名字，灵活地从地上蹦了起来，一把就勾住阿濑的脖子凑上前: “哇哈哈!这不是很棒的配置吗~”他把苍白的指节划过整面地图，从猫和豹、越过一对角鸮的翅膀最后来到了狗头和狮子尾巴的标记处: “这样我和濑名的共感可以包围整片骑士的战场，太厉害啦凛月!爱你喔~”  
“也不是不行，”既然伴侣都头一个赞成了，阿濑也不打算反驳，只是瞇了瞇那双酷似猫瞳的蓝眼睛直勾勾的望着我: “你一个人在中线没问题吗?”  
“向导去安抚被围困的民众比较合适吧?” 我微笑着反问这只高傲的猫。  
爱我的话，是不是也能原谅如此自私的我呢?  
※  
小时候起，我就知道自己是个自私的家伙。  
紧抓着哥哥的手不放，被背叛之后一昧地逃避，任由哥哥用遍体鳞伤的身体给我庇荫的，自私得可怜的家伙。  
没有力量、没有勇气逃脱与生俱来的黑暗的，弱小的废物。  
连重要的兄长都没法守护住。  
我看着挂在废弃大楼斑驳颓圮的梁柱上、摇摇欲坠的那几个英文字，在心底深处不齿地磨牙。  
尽管太阳还是高挂在天上微笑，但宛如嘲讽似地，一踏出塔的安全网，外面的末世就是冷酷的冰窖，荒芜的、虚冷的世界。  
人类正集中在一部停止运作的手扶梯下方，紧靠着彼此的体温取暖。  
进到室内后我甩掉绒布斗篷上的冰渣子，朝坐在最外围的一个男人表示了自己的来历。普通人是看不见精神体的，但他们听得见角鸮的翅膀掀动空气时造成的气浪，纷纷仰起头看着空无一物的天花板露出赞叹、如见救世主似地的眼神。  
我被那种渴望、贪婪的赤裸裸的视线注视到反胃，让角鸮紧急的飞回了肩上，沉甸甸的实感让人安心了一些，彷佛最珍重的事物并未因此被夺去-  
曾经，人类也用这样的目光仰望着我的兄长，他们将成为最强哨兵的他视为无所不能、无所不知的神，一点一点地，先是从他紧握着我的手开始剥蚀殆尽，最终只剩下一个住在我对门的赝品。  
如果我也想象那些自私的人一样得到拯救的话，就只能放开哥哥已经衰老的、疲惫不堪的手掌。  
然后告诉自己，我没有哥哥了，打从放开手的那一刻起，他就已经死了，否则就是他背叛了我。  
让我来告诉你们一个故事吧-  
我走向那群弱小不堪的人类，国王的声音这时候从脑海深处传了过来，试图想要拉住我渐渐执抝的脚步，他说大家都就位了吗?他最钟爱的骑士们，来打一场漂亮的胜仗吧!......  
完全关闭掉精神链结前我是犹豫的，我真的能舍弃掉白昼里拼命拼凑起来的这些记忆吗?和那个轻浮的向导说的一样……我的精神图景是一片黑暗的孤独，是兄长代替我承受这一切，把我推向了自由的世界。  
曾经，在吸血鬼族的村庄住着一个疯狂的研究员，他坚信不死的吸血鬼和丧尸有一定的类同性，试图的想为变成丧尸前的普通人类也带来永生。  
我和兄长在同一天觉醒了能力，宛如这就是百分之百契合之间的默契，使得吸血鬼和白日的世界搭起了桥梁。  
研究员兴奋异常，他说这就是神带来的奇迹、是伊甸园掉落在人间的金苹果，对同时有人类的异能，体内却流着吸血鬼族血液的我们表露极大的兴趣。  
最终，疯狂的研究员被族人赶走了。  
……我走到蜷缩在地的人群中央，低头用不祥、见过一次就能让人不忘记的血色眼珠瞪着这名男人。  
“把哥哥还给我。” 我对他说，用手紧紧地拽着腰侧西洋剑的剑把，向他索要那条至关重要的坠炼。  
男人抬起头来，脆弱的脖颈像是承受不住头部的重量而歪斜着，破布底下的眼球竟是干枯的黄褐色，没有灵魂的停驻。  
“啊，啊啊……”他伸出抖得像枯枝的手，身边的人们在望见上头丧尸所留下的咬痕后尖叫着纷纷回避。”是你……是神遗忘在人间的孩子。啊，啊啊……你的眼睛和你哥哥一样，都像是让人一见钟情的石榴果-”  
剑起剑落，我把握剑的手垂回身侧，对方那只肮脏的手却已经被甩断在五米开外的展示柜上。  
“项链在哪里!”我朝他嘶吼，角鸮这时候张开了翅膀，勾紧了利爪拼命拽着我的肩膀把失控的我往后扯。  
“啊、啊啊!把你的灵魂给我!” 男人突然看着精神体所在的那团空气突然站了起来，兄长的坠炼就从他衣兜里露出了一截银晃晃的光: “纯粹的、无瑕的灵魂!你竟然比你哥哥还要来得美丽-”  
我被那对强而有力的双翼拉得倒退一步，原本脚下的地砖便骤然爆裂，浓烈的尸臭在原本寂静的一楼大厅扩散而开。  
我理解到这名男人已经没有救了，他往自己体内注入丧尸病毒意欲获得永生，却丧失了自己的灵魂。  
“愚蠢的、贪婪的、丑陋的人类。” 我反转剑把用剑尖一挑，勉强勾住了那串十字架项链把它甩出来落到角落的地板上: “即便如此，为什么你还要对那些人类那么好呢?哥哥。”  
-“因为白天的世界有许多美好的景色啊，想让凛月也看看呢。”-  
“退到后面去!” 我用自己所能发出的最大的声音吼着，让普通人退避到安全的角落。我瞇起眼睛挡在那群丧尸的前方，精神丝瞬间刺穿最前面的一整排头颅。  
即使如此，我握剑的手心已经冷得没有了知觉。  
不能等谁来握住它给予温暖，朔间凛月早就放弃了等待。哥哥不再是哥哥，我也不是以前那个只会哭喊着为什么不再握住我的手带我离开的凛月了。  
我闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时已经陷入被丧尸包围的黑暗之中。  
我能够离开你带给我的依恋吗?能够以牙还牙，想你一样背叛我自己吗?  
展开精神攻击的时候，被断开的链结终于接了回来，瞬间所有人的呼喊声涌入脑袋，那些熟悉的、责备的、着急的、质问的话语拥抱住我冷得彻骨的身体，成为支撑身体一向虚弱的我继续站在白日下的动力。  
-“你说的对，哥哥，这个世界真的很好。”-  
我把边缘已经钝了的剑当作盾甩开一名丧尸的爪牙，沿着墙壁边缘跃起用手擒住它的头在落下时抝断，迎面又扑来了一只，我把那颗冒着脏血的头颅砸在它胸前，却被侧边的一只丧尸撞断了肋骨。  
我带着浑身的血迹摔在地上，在瑟瑟发抖的人类之前撑起满是孱弱的身体。  
被人当作英雄好玩吗?怎么可能，看看我那可悲的兄长，还有朔间凛月奉行的可是懒散主义。  
我只是，也想要守护我们得来不易、所珍惜的这一切。  
我在一对兄妹面前摇摇晃晃的重新站了起来，孩子们颤抖地连恐惧的叫声都发不出来，我知道这世界的残酷不懂得等待，然而我也没有扭转这些的力量。  
一如既往的令人厌恶的弱小，但我仍试图去改变什么，就像对兄长转变的恶劣态度一样。  
“哥哥!” 丧尸伸出利爪的那一刻，幼小的孩子寻求庇护地抱住了她的兄长。  
我听着那难忘的叫喊挡在了原地，只有被贯穿的心口流出的血是温暖的。  
没办法了，因为我对所谓的约定-  
最在意了嘛。  
※  
“哥哥，小猫一个人在外面会死吗?”  
年幼多病的弟弟缩在被窝里，只有一双石榴色的红瞳露在外头，正怯怯不安的询问着他。  
坐在床边握着对方小手的朔间零回过神来，忽略掉眼底的虑色宠溺地抱了抱弟弟。  
“不会，我不会让小黑猫死的，哥哥答应凛月。”  
朔间凛月身上有股暖和的气味，像是充足地晒过太阳的被子。  
意犹未尽地蹭了几下，一直到弟弟发出轻微地像是奶猫咕噜的笑声，朔间零才放开他，打了个响指肩上便多出一对斑斓美丽的双翼。  
族人无法接受下任族长的后选竟出现白日世界的异端，他们把弟弟凛月的精神体黑猫丢到了臭水沟去，却抓不到哥哥零在天空飞翔的角鸮。  
朔间零把角鸮放到了弟弟微弱起伏的胸膛上，让牠孵蛋似地用柔软的腹羽温暖对方。  
“凛月，哥哥去把小猫找回来。”他紧了紧十指紧扣的那只手，抚摸着他小小的向导那头漆黑如墨的发：“我把角鸮留下来陪你，好吗？”  
“天黑之前会回来吗？”大半埋在枕头里的小脸表露出焦虑，挠着兄长的掌心希望得到肯定的答复。  
“会的，”朔间零用抿紧的唇亲了亲弟弟的额角，在对方体力不支而睡下时悄声承诺道：“哥哥和凛月约定。”

待续


End file.
